Kurenai
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: The Kuchiki clan has been asked to adopt a young girl from the 78th district. At first Byakuya hates her but soon takes a liking to her, too much for Ginrei's liking. The young girl then becomes a Soul Reaper and then a Captain. But what happened to her real family and who is her beloved brother?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bleach Fanfic so please don't go too hard on me, this is all set way before the events of Bleach**

**Sara's POV**

My name, is Sara Yukimora, I am...well older than I look...When I was a little girl, I became an orphan and was found by the Head Captain Yamamoto. He said that I had an amazing amount of spiritual pressure, he gave me to the Kuchiki clan to be raised by them. I guess I should start at the beginning

Rain, splattered on the ground, making me shiver and hug myself to keep the little warmth I had. My stomach growled with hunger and I fought back tears. Tears only make you weak. But I had to give in, the tears rolled down my cheeks and I shook. My throat closed and my chest hurt as I gasped for breath. I felt someone come near me

"Are you alright?" it's a male voice and sounded old and wise

I looked up and saw only a blur. I felt someone help me up but I knew I was too weak to stand. Tiredness, hunger and weakness dragged me into unconscious.

When I woke up, I was warm but still weak. I was indoors but felt a little claustrophobic. I pulled myself up and clutched the blanket around me. The door slid open and two Shinigami stepped in. An elderly-aged man and a young woman, they were both Captains, I could tell. The man stepped forward

"I am Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain of the sixth squad, you will refer to me as Lord or Captain Kuchiki if you are to stay here"

I nodded timidly and the woman kneeled next to me

"Are you ok?" I could see she was trying to untie the bandage around my neck

I nodded once as she took off the bandage and examined my neck, she gave a nod to Captain Kuchiki and he left. She cleared her throat

"What's your name?"

I shook my head once and she frowned

"Are you mute?"

I shook my head. And she frowned again

"Why aren't you speaking then?"

"Could it be shock?" a different voice asked, it belonged to a middle aged man, he had soft blue-purple eyes and shoulder length black hair secured at the side by a silver clip, he also wore a soul reaper uniform though he was a lieutenant

The woman shrugged "Maybe, but she won't speak to me"

The man smiled softly as he came over and kneeled next to me, before hugging me. I froze. And I heard the woman say something to him, but he said something to cut her off. I kept frozen as he pulled out of the hug and smiled again,

"What's your name?"

"S- S- Sa-ra" I stammered with my hoarse voice

"Sara, that's a pretty name. How old are you Sara?"

"I-do-don-t-kn-ow"

"That's okay, I think you're around Byakuya's age" he said soothingly as he slid a strand of hair away from my face.

"Who's around my age?" a young boy's voice calls out

"Sara, the little girl Captain Yamamoto found"

"I do not like her" he declared

"Byakuya" the man sighed

"I do not like her as she is a peasant from the 78th district. I do not care if her spiritual pressure is high, she is still a peasant"

And I heard the door slam, making me jump. The man smiled

"Excuse my son, he is a little too proud, Captain Shihōin, I will leave her in your care"

He got up to leave but I asked

"Sir, what is your name?"

He turned and smiled kindly "Sōjun, Sōjun Kuchiki"

Captain Shihōin, helped me dress appropriately and plait my hair down my back as she instructed

"Speak only when spoken to, and address to each of the three men as Lord"

Before we were to attend dinner. Lord Ginrei, Lord Sōjun and Lord Byakuya were there, I bowed as I was told to do earlier before sitting down across from them with Captain Shihōin at my side

"Did you have any siblings Sara?" Lord Sōjun asked

"Yes, an older brother, Lord Sōjun" I answered

"And what became of him?"

"He died, Lord Sōjun" I answered in barely a whisper

"I am sorry for your loss, were you close?"

"Extremely, Lord Sōjun, my mother compared us as a soul divided"

"And what became of your mother?"

"She was taken by illness, Lord Sōjun"

"And your father?"

"I never met him, Lord Sōjun and I don't know what became of him"

He stayed silent and Lord Ginrei asked

"Did your brother have spiritual pressure?"

"In truth, Lord Ginrei, I do not know as I cannot even sense spiritual pressure that well" I answered quietly

"Well then you won't be a good Soul Reaper" Lord Byakuya said

"And I have no wish to be one Lord Byakuya" I replied

"Don't talk back to me peasant" he glared

I kept my head down and felt my cheeks burn. Lord Ginrei continued

"I was asking you this because I have met a young boy who was older than you but looks exactly like you"

My head shot up "Did he tell you his name? Lord Ginrei"

He frowned "He did, he said his name was Haruka"

I felt myself freeze, fear churned in my stomach and I felt my neck throb. Captain Shihōin turned to me

"Sara are you alright?"

I couldn't answer and I felt my hand scratch my neck so much that it began bleed. Captain Shihōin grabbed my wrist and tried to cut the blood flow. I struggled to take in breath and felt my head throb. I felt the blood trickle down my neck, I couldn't breathe and I only had one thought in my head 'Am I dying?' In my head, I could only see Onee-sama's bright green eyes drilling into mine as he cut my neck. I heard myself scream.

I woke up, drenched with sweat and gasping for air. My neck felt tight and I felt sore as I tried to sit up. There was no one with me so I kicked off the blanket and held my head in my hands. All I could see was Onee-sama, with his short messy black hair and green cat like eyes.

**Well that's Chapter one please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's Chapter Two, please R&R and enjoy**

**Byakuya's POV**

"Why? Why our family? There's three other royal families she can stay with, so why us?" I shouted at Grandfather

"Because Head Captain Yamamoto chose us and I am honoured to serve him" he replied calmly

This only aggravated me more "But I don't want her here, she is worth nothing. She can't even sense spiritual pressure and yet Yamamoto wants her at the academy. Why?"

"He obviously sees something in her, we don't" he said in a tone that just dared me to shout again "Now I have work to do"

He turned on his heel and walked away. I stared after him before turning on my own heel and walking away. I went into the garden to practise when I saw her, sitting on a tree branch humming. I glared and I think she must've known I was there because she jumped off, bowed to me and quickly walked away. I practised for hours before Yoruichi came along and tried to take my hair tie but I grabbed her wrist

"Don't even try, Yoruichi" I said "You know that I'll just get it back off you anyway"

She grinned "Ah, the hot headed future head of the Kuchiki clan. Why were you so rude to Sara at dinner?"

I glared "What do you mean? She was the rude one"

"By answering your question?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"No she back answered to me even though I'm of higher class than her" I said as I continued to glare

Yoruichi sniggered "My dear Byakuya, you are prouder and more pompous than a lion. I wonder can I persuade to apologise to her?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you were rude now go apologise or I won't leave you in peace ever again" she said with a slight sigh

"Fine" I muttered as I stormed off to find the wretched girl

"And sound like you mean it" she called out

I rolled my eyes and wandered through our estate for a while before I found her. She was kneeling by the river, singing very quietly to herself. I cleared my throat and she jumped

"I am sorry Byakuya-sama, I will leave you now" her voice was barely a whisper

"Don't" I said

Her bright green, cat like eyes widened in confusion but she stayed

"I've realised that I was rude to you at dinner, I am sorry" I said

She smiled softly, and I realised for the first time that she was beautiful "Do not worry Byakuya-sama, I am just grateful for your family's help"

She bowed again before she left. I watched her go before returning to my training.

Singing. A female was singing somewhere near me. I got up and followed the voice outside. Sara was sitting by the pond singing quietly

'I used to think What is it I would do? If these words would finally reach you I know these thoughts might anger you so please Take my voice and throw it away'

"Sara?" I whispered

She jumped "Byakuya-sama, I'm so sorry if I disturbed-"

"It's okay" I said as I sat down next to her "What were you singing?"

She shrugged "A song my mother used to sing, Byakuya-sama"

"You're a nice singer"

She blushed "Not really Byakuya-sama, compared to my mother, I can't sing that well at all"

"I think the opposite. Now, why are you out here?"

"I can't sleep, not after..." she stopped herself

"Not after?" I asked

"Not after my brother died, Byakuya-sama. All I seem to see is him. When he was dead. It haunts me in a way"

I stared at her "What happened, to him?"

She looked at me "What do you mean? Byakuya-sama"

"How did he die?"

She bowed her head "To be honest I don't remember, I just remember the body, Byakuya-sama"

"You're lying" I said

She stared at me with a mixture of fear and surprise. She looked away guiltily

"Did he give you that injury on your neck?" I asked

She didn't respond for a while "He wasn't himself, he...didn't do it on purpose. He never would have done that, not him. I'm sorry Byakuya-sama, but no matter if he did it or not. He is still my brother and I will always love him"

She got up, bowed and said "Goodnight Byakuya-sama"

And she left me alone still muttering her song under her breath...

**Many years later, Sara's POV**

Many things have changed, after a while Byakuya and I became equals and we trusted each other more than we would trust others. Soon after a few months at Kuchiki manor, I started attending the academy. Despite coming late, I caught up quickly as Byakuya helped me and I was soon in his class. One day, we had one heck of a surprise. It was in the middle of our sixth year when Head Captain Yamamoto called us to his office. When we were outside his door, I mouthed to Byakuya

"What do you think he wants with us?"

He shrugged and Yamamoto called "Come in"

We did as ordered, Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. We stood still waiting for him to begin why he had brought us there, he cleared his throat

"Well, since the two of you started this academy, I've noticed a cord of trust between you two. It was only when, I saw your zanpakutō's powers, Sara, that I was able to know what to do with you two. Your swords are twins"

We stared at him and Byakuya asked

"Head Captain Yamamoto, how is that even possible? Our zanpakutōs don't share any similarity at all"

"That doesn't mean they're not twins, Byakuya" Yamamoto said as he stood up "Come with me"

We followed him through the academy's grounds until we were at the training grounds. Yamamoto led us to the middle and instructed

"Draw your zanpakutōs and stab each other in the heart"

I jerked back "What? Why? Head Captain what happens if this doesn't work?"

"I have a medical team on standby" he said as he indicated over his shoulder to squad four carrying a lot of medical stuff

Byakuya sighed and pointed his zanpakutō at my heart, I rolled my eyes as I did the same

"I you kill me, I swear I will come back and haunt for the rest of your life" I growled at him

"Same to you" he replied before our zanpakutōs hit their mark...

**Chapter Two is done, sorry had a bit of a time skip but please R&R all comments welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is Ch 3 thanks for all the comments and supports, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sara's Pov**

It didn't hurt, was that a bad sign? I looked over at Byakuya but his face displayed no pain, only confusion. Yamamoto looked impressed as he instructed

"Draw back your zanpakutōs"

We did as instructed and stood, as soon as the sword left, I felt the cold air over my heart. I looked down but there was nothing there, no blood or mark. Yamamoto smiled

"Both of you look at your palms now"

I looked down at my right palm and saw the lines of half of a butterfly appear on my palm, it's wing was tattered. It faded away and I felt the warmer. Yamamoto explained

"You are now bound together by trust, if you don't trust each other for even half a second, that mark will burn your hand to remind you of the cometment. Practise well, your zanpakutōs should merge their powers together now"

And he turned on his heal than left us alone in the training grounds. I turned to Byakuya and smiled weakly

"Well look at us, fighting partners"

He sighed "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Aww just admit, you wov me" I teased

"Yeah, I 'wov' the fact that you hit me on many occasionS and tease me relentlessly" he said sarcastically

"You're the best too" I shot back

We laughed.

If only those blissfull times had lasted.

Byakuya became Captain of the sixth squad, I was his lieutenant for some time but soon became Captain of the seventh squad after I accomplished bankai. Byakuya and I practised how to use our zanpakutōs together, how to connect them and use them as a pair. After being Captains for two years, we sat on the hill that overlooked the whole soul society. We sat and watched the sun as it began to set ahead of us. I felt myself blush a little as I tried to think how could I say it. That I liked him. He frowned

"What is it?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're deep in thought, what are you thinking?" he asked looking a little concerned

"Oh, nothing" I said dismissivly "So?"

"So?"

"Any news?"

"Well, I um, met this girl" he said a little quietly

"Oh" I said genuinely taken back "What was she like?"

"She was pretty and kind, elegant and gentle" he said wistfully

"What was her name?"

"Hisana"

"Do you love her?" I asked and realised my voice was barely a whisper

He chuckled "I barely know her but strangly enough I do, I do love her"

I wanted to scream at him, to shout at him 'But I love you, I've loved you for so long and it's only now that I realised it. This isn't far I love you, Byakuya-sama, I love you'

But I pulled on a smiling mask and teased "Awww wittle Byakuya is in love"

He chuckled under his breath and I smiled truely, I loved his laugh. At that moment I agreed with myself that I would stand back, at least he could be happy if I stood back. I heard someone shout

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Yukimora!" my lieutenant waved as he shouted "There's something in the human world, our squads have to go"

I nodded once and we passed through to the human world.

It was night and the high spiritual pressure hit me almost immediately. When I regained my senses I stopped breathing, it was my brother's spiritual pressure. I heard Byakuya talking to me but I just nodded and followed my lieutenant to a rooftop. I begged silently in my mind

'Please dissapear, please I don't want you to be hurt, please just dissapear"

I heard shouts and cries and I struggled to keep still. But I couldn't I jumped off the roof and did shunpo to where I could sense his spiritual pressure. The square was empty but I knew that I wasn't alone. I felt someone move behind me and I withdrew my zanpakutō

"Good to see you too, little sis" he said with laughter in his voice

I froze and looked into those green eyes "Nii-san?" I whispered

He stepped out of the shadows and smiled "Sara? My how you've grown"

I felt my voice shook "Nii-san? Is that you truely?"

He held his arms open and I ran into them as I wept "Nii-san, Nii-san, I've missed you so much"

He hugged me and stroked my hair as he said "You're a captain now? I'm so proud as mother would be if she was here now"

I clutched his collar "Why did you leave me?"

"I had to, otherwise the soul reapers, they would've hurt you if they thought you knew anything, I had to so they wouldn't hurt you" he whispered "But you can come with me now, I have them off my tail so we can go, we can hide and it'll be like old times. I promise"

I smiled and was about to reply but Byakuya cut me off

"Stand down"

Nii-san held me so my back was turned as he asked "Why should I?"

"You have violated the laws, you have hurt people. You will be brought to the soul society were you will be condemmened"

I turned and stood in front of my brother as I whispered to him "Run"

Byakuya frowned "Sara what are you doing?"

"I won't let you hurt him"

Nii-san laughed. I didn't feel Byakuya push me out of the way before I hit the ground, I heard the zanpakutōs clash. I jumped up and saw that Byakuya was about to deliver the killing strike. Before I knew what was happening, I was in front of Nii-san with Byakuya's zanpakutō twisted into my gut. Byakuya had a look of horror in his eyes as he whispered

"Why?"

"He's my brother" I whispered before I collapsed.

**That is chapter 3 concluded please r&r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well to Ch4 I go, but thanks to all the comments and supports hope you guys keep reading**

**Byakuya's POV**

I should've known. The jet black hair, the snow white skin and those cat-like green eyes. I should've known that that was her brother. That that was Haruka. He smirked as Sara dropped to the ground and I hurried to pick her up

"Emotions will only get in your way, the more you give in to them, the stronger they will become"

"Shut-up" I hissed "You let your own sister get hurt, so shut-up"

He looked amused as he turned and walked away "She only protected me so you wouldn't feel bad about her losing her only family at your hand. I won't feel such guilt however disposing of you"

He whipped around with his zanpakutō in hand and I just about got Sebonzakura to block it. Haruka had a mad look in his eyes as we fought and I tried to protect Sara at the same time. His zanpakutō was powerful, it was unlike any other I had ever seen. Sebonzakura was just about coping. I noticed that Sara was beginning to stir and tried to get over to her but Haruka was always getting in the way. I heard her moan as she struggled to sit up, I turned to face her and the whole world seemed to have come to a stop. I mouthed two words

"I'm sorry"

Before I dropped Senbonzakura to the ground while saying "Bankai"

The swords rose high on either side of me, and I ordered

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

The cherry blossoms bloomed.

But I heard someone say "Protect, Senka Okami"

I turned and saw Sara with her zanpakutō in her hand. Around her were two black wolfs made from shadows with the same eyes as Sara. They melted into the shadows and appeared by Haruka's side. They dragged him into the shadows and I didn't see him after that. He had disappeared. Sara collapsed and quickly, I did shunpo over to Sara, she stared at me and I saw her palm beginning to burn as I picked her up and did shunpo to where her squad was. They ran around like headless chickens to help her wound. She stayed silent the whole time. After they were finished I ordered them to leave as us. They left in a matter of seconds. Sara rubbed her neck as I kneeled next to her

"I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything else" I whispered

She remained silent as I explained "I needed to get you to medical help and I needed to do as ordered-"

"So you needed to try to kill my only family-" she cut me off harshly "You knew better than anyone else how much I missed my brother but still you tried using your Bankai on him"

And she broke down into tears. She rarely cried, so I was taken back for a moment but I pulled her in for a hug and she didn't fight it back. She whispered after a while

"We promised. We promised our mother we would protect each other and I...I...I didn't know what I was doing Byakuya-sama. I didn't know, I'm so sorry"

I felt my eyes widen, she never called me Byakuya-sama, not for so many years. She pulled away and I saw that her neck was bleeding again. I staunched the bleeding, and quickly cleaned and dressed the wound. She seemed oblivious to the fact that I was even there. She sighed

"They'll arrest me won't they?" she whispered

I shook my head "No, no they won't, not if they don't know"

"But Byakuya-sama-" she began but I cut her off

"It wasn't your fault and I won't let you be charged for something you didn't do"

She swallowed "Thank you Byakuya-sama, again I owe your family a debt I will try my best to repay"

"Stop calling me Byakuya-sama, people will know that something is up" I said with a slight smile

She smiled back and I helped her up. Everyone go their hell butterflies and we sprinted through the senkaimon and back to the soul society.

**Sara's POV, a few years later**

Slowly but surely I began to stop feeling guilty with Byakuya scolding me about it every time we had a conversation. He and Hisana soon married and I gracefully hid my feelings so he could be happy. Hisana and I soon became good friends and often talked. She was exactly as Byakuya described, kind and graceful. Sometimes when Byakuya was sent away, he asked me to comfort her as she was uncomfortable with him going afraid he would get hurt. I always got her to keep her mind off it and he would come back happy and unharmed as always. One of these days, Byakuya was away fighting a hollow and I was with Hisana. She had come to the 7th squad barracks which had surprised me but I quickly regained my composure

"Good afternoon Lady Hisana, how are you today?"

"I am fine thank you Captain Yukimora but I would like to request your help"

"Of course" I smiled "What is it I can do?"

"I am, well, searching for someone. Um...She looks a little like me but smaller and um thats all I know at the moment. Has she come to the academy? Captain Yukimora"

I stood up and smiled "Well lets go and see shall we?"

She returned the smile and I found one of the academy's instructors. Hisana gave him the description but he only shook his head "I'm sorry Lady Kuchiki, Captain Yukimora but no, there's no girl like that here"

Hisana bowed her head and we said our thanks before I escorted her to the Kuchiki manor. She turned to me

"Are you not going to ask who I was looking for?"

I shook my head "I get a feeling that it's a family thing, I won't intrude"

She smiled "Thank you Captain Yukimora but I have one favour to ask you"

I tilted my head to the side "What is it?"

"Will you always protect Byakuya for me? I know he's a good fighter but strength in numbers and I can't do much to protect him. So could you do it for me?"

"Of course" I said

She looked relieved as she came over and clipped a necklace around my neck "To show that you are in my trust" she explained before she went back into the manor

I looked down at the silver chain with the jade eye on it. It was unusual but striking. I smiled to myself as I walked back to the 7th squad barracks. That was the last time I ever saw her before illness took her and Byakuya was never the same again...

**Well that is Ch4 concluded please R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five and THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS (my highest so far) Hope you guys enjoy**

**Sara's Pov (From now on)**

The month was hard and Byakuya barely spoke, he only trained and did his duties as Captain. I became worried. Everytime we had to fight a hollow I saw something in him I had never seen in him before. Hatred, pure and utter hatred I had never seen in anyone else. Ond day I confronted him about it

"Byakuya?"

"Captain Kuchiki" he corrected

"I'm not here on formal business, I'm here to ask you something as a friend"

He shooed away anyone else and sighed "What is it? Sara"

"I'm worried about you, you've been different ever since...Look I know it must be hard but you're turning into something made out of hatred. It's kinda scaring me"

"What exactly are you saying?" he snapped making jerk back a little

"Just don't take out your grief on fighting, it won't help" I advised my voice was barely a whisper

He stared at me before pulled me in for a hug "I'm sorry Sara, it's just..."

"Don't worry" I broke him off as I pulled out of the hug "Just keep it in mind"

He nodded once and I quickly kissed him on the cheek before returning to my squad.

* * *

A few days later we were in the practise grounds. We stood back to back as we crossed our zanpakutos above our heads,

"Fly Senbon Senka Chou" we said together

Our zanpakutos changed their shape into thousands of shadow butterflies. I watched them in wonder as they shredded the banners above us making it rain colourful fabric. I looked up and smiled at the sky, Byakuya sighed

"Come on Sara, lets practise some more"

I turned to him, took his arms and began spinning around in circles as I laughed and he remained sullen. I scowled at him as I dropped his arms

"Come on! At least smile a little"

He continued to stay sullen and I sighed as I began to walk away

"She wouldn't want you to be like this you know?"

* * *

"Captain Yukimora!" someone shouted behind me

I swung around and felt my plait hit me in the eye, I blinked a couple of times but I nodded

"Yes, what is it?"

"Captain Kuchiki is requesting to speak with you"

I nodded and followed him to the sixth companies office even though I knew where it was. Byakuya was in front of a window drinking tea

"Hey" I said with a slight wave

He turned to me but said nothing, I stood next to him, only coming to his shoulder as we stood in silence. He eventually said queitly

"Do you remember, when you first joined the academy?"

I shrugged "Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember when you first did bankai?"

"That was on my third day" I said nodding at the memory

"They want you to perform bankai in front of the new students"

"Why? They know that I only ever perform it when it's only absolutely necessary" I said as I turned to him

"Head Captain said-"

"I don't care what Head Captain said, I only perform bankai when it is to protect not to show off to newbies" I glared

He returned my glare as he said "He could take away your title as Captain"

I turned on my heal and began to walk away as I snapped "I'm not a dancing monkey"

As soon as I got back to the seventh division barracks office, I collapsed. I hated fighting with Byakuya, sure we were competitive but I hated fighting truely. I bit the tight sleeve of my shinigami uniform to stop from crying. The urge passed and I got up and shakily made some tea. I spent the rest of the afternoon, shakily drinking the tea.

"Sixth and Seventh division to the Human World immdiately" the hell butterfly informed

I struggled up and sprinted to find my whole squad ready and waiting. I nodded once in approval and we followed the sixth division to the human world. At first it seemed normal, I couldn't detect any hollows or sense any abnormal spiritual pressure but then I heard the un-mistakable screech of a menos grande. I turned and saw the surprise in Byakuya's eyes and saw the fear in everyone else's. I smiled slightly

"Who wants to draw blood first?"

Byakuya's eyes shined a little as we both drew our zanpakutōs and I quickly instructed my squad

"Spread out on all sides in pairs, attack when we do, that way it'll be surprised"

They nodded in agreement and I quickly gave a sideways glance at Byakuya who seemed determined. I gave him a nod and we did shunpo to where we could sense the menos grande. Byakuya and I stuck close side by side before seperating to attack on each side. The menos grande tried to swing it's arm at me but I just propelled myself onto it's arm. Though I lost balance and began to fall. Falling through the air I tried to propell myself in a way that I could have a softer landing but luckily my lieutenant caught me in his arms. I grinned slightly

"Why thank you"

Before I jumped off and rejoined Byakuya

"We need to bind swords now" I said slightly breathless

He nodded and we turned; back to back we both instructed our zanpakutōs

"Scatter Senbon Senka Chou"

I felt the weight leave my zanpakutō and I saw the shadow butterflies through the darkness. Byakuya and I watched, seeing how it would harm the menos grande. I saw the wounds open and the blood beginning to flow and I smiled triumphantly. But that when it started to go out of hand. The menos grande started to lash around, hitting members of our squads with a killing strike. I looked at Byakuya and I felt like a little kid looking to an older brother for advice. He seemed just as taken by surprise as me. I sighed and began to walk slowly to where the menos grande was, I said slightly sounding annoyed

"Bankai"

**And that is the 5th chapter done and dusted there might be only one or two more chapters left for this story but please keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six, with Sara's Bankai. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Bankai"

My zanpakutō sank into the ground. It's shadow remained and scattered around, gathering all the shadows around us. The shadows rose from the ground, forming into wolves with green cat-like eyes. They padded around me in circles, thousands of them. They growled and seemed to dissapear into any remaining shadows and appearing out of others

"Slaughter Senka Okami" I said

Thousands of howls filled the air and they charged at the menos grande. It screeched and lashed out at them but they just regenerated and continued to charge. They bit and scratched at the menos grande until it fell to the ground, dead. I turned to Byakuya and smirked

"There, did my Bankai"

He frowned "Yes but we need to get back to Soul Society, we need to get any survivors medical help immediately"

I nodded and began to search for any survivors, I found my lieuntenant. His whole right side seemed to be missing, I saw the pain in his brown eyes. I kneeled next to him and tried to get him on my shoulder so I could get him through to the Soul Society. I couldn't do it without him groaning and almost crying, I shouted

"Byakuya! Byakuya! Help please"

Byakuya did shunpo to where I was and took my lieutenant on his shoulder, I helped on the other side

"Any others?"

He shook his head "No, everyone on my squad's gone, you?"

"Only Hamasaki here" I said indicating to him with my head

Byakuya nodded "Strange thing is, even those that weren't near the menos grande, they were also killed"

"Wasn't by my Bankai" I said

He nodded once "I know, I'm not accusing you. They looked like they were killed by the menos grande but they were to far away, which means"

"There's another one out there" I finished

As if on cue, an unmistakeable screech filled the air. I turned to Byakuya and instructed

"Go, get Hamasaki to the Soul Society now"

He shook his head "You fight a menos grande by yourself espically since you've used your Bankai"

"I'll be fine. I'll hold it off 'till you come back with back up"

He still looked doubtful so I shoved his shoulder hard as I shouted at him

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

He nodded and went through to the Soul Society. I turned and closed my eyes, channeling my spiritual preassure to my zanpakutō, halfing. I opened my eyes and smirked when I saw it approaching me. I swung my zanpakutō a few times before charging towards it, I propelled myself upwards and sliced at it's oncoming hand. I landed on my knees and was about to slice again but it hit me with the back of it's hand. I was thrown backwards and hit off a wall, smashing through it. I landed on a pile of rubble and broken glass, I coughed from the dust around me as I struggled to get up. The menos grande seemed to be almost unharmed but I felt the hot sticky blood at the side of my head. I hoped Byakuya got here soon

"Come on Senka Okami. Just a few more minutes and we're done"

I felt the slight glow of spiritual pressure from the blade and smiled

"Good boy, now come on"

I swung my zanpakutō in my hand a few times before I held it out in front of me

"Howl Senka Okami"

The sword glowed green and I saw a massive shadow wolf howl up to the moon. The howl was silent to me but to the menos grande it was ear shattering. It screeched and flailed about. I grinned but I felt Senka Okami's power beginning detererate. I shook the sword

"No, come on, just a little more, just a little more and you can rest for five whole days, I promise but you just have to keep going"

The blade glowed a little in response telling me it couldn't handle anymore. I bit my lip in anxiety as I withdrew my zanpakutō. I held my hand out knowing full well that I was always terrible at kido

"Binding spell 79"

I ran to another place before chanting

"Binding spell 63"

I did this over and over until I was feeling too tired, I could barely run anymore. I stumbled to the ground but told myself sternly

"Come on, get up get up, get up now or get killed"

I got back on my feet and ran to another place to do a kido spell. My head was spinning but I continued knowing I couldn't carry on any longer. My legs felt like jelly beneath me and I fell to the ground, unable to move. I stared up at the starry sky above of me, hearing the menos grande approach me. I felt the tears beginning to form as I whispered

"I'm sorry Hisana, I couldn't protect him for long, I'm so sorry"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But instead I felt someones arm wrap around me and I felt the air rush past me. I opened my eyes and saw Byakuya's concerned face above, a hysterical laugh escaped from my mouth. I covered my mouth with my blood covered hand to contain it but it came out anyway. The laugh turned to tears of relief and Byakuya smiled

"You okay?"

I nodded and I felt his gentle hands look at the cut at the side of my head. I pushed his hand away

"It's just a cut, it'll be fine"

He nodded once and helped me up. I almost fell over but he caught my shoulder as he instructed

"Stay here, I'll take care of it"

"No, I'm coming with you"

"You can barely stand for God's sake Sara, how do you think you'll fight?"

"I can still do kido" I said weakly

"You're terrible at kido, Sara" he frowned

"I'm not sitting here and doing nothing" I said feeling the anger bubble up in my voice

"Yes you are" he sighed as he held up his middle and index fingers "Binding spell number one"

My whole body froze and Byakuya walked off to fight the menos grande. I struggled and struggled for ages as I kept whispering

"Protect Senka Okami, protect"

The zanpakutō glowed a little and a shadow wolf appeared out of the shadows, he dragged me through a shadow. I fell to the ground on the battle field. I struggled to my feet and took in my surroundings; Byakuya was using Senbonzakura againist the menos grande. Though I could see that Senbonzakura was beginning to tire. I watched on in horror as the zanpakutō withdrew itself as the menos grande came closer to Byakuya. It raised it's hand to kill and before I knew it I was doing shunpo to where Byakuya was. I pushed him out of the way and felt the menos grande's strike on my back. I screamed...

**Chapter six done and dusted please watch out for more and please comment and thanks for all the comments so far**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the comments and support and thank you guys so much for your patience...I'm so sorry for the wait..Anyway to the story**

The memories came spilling into my mind  
"Nii-chan!" a young me shouted as I ran through the streets chasing after the black kimono "Nii-chan! Wait"  
Eventually, I came to my house. Nii-chan stood, his hands behind his back and his green eyes sparkling  
"I have something for you" he said  
I ran up to him and panted  
"What is it Nii-chan?"  
He took out a little box as he grinned  
"Happy Birthday Sara!"  
I stared at him blankly "What is a birthday Nii-chan?"  
He sat down and I quickly sat down next to him as he explained  
"A birthday, is the day you were born and usually your family and friends celebrate it. They give you presents and everybody is happy"  
"But Nii-chan, why doesn't everybody celebrate it?"  
He shrugged "Doesn't matter, anyway, here is you birthday present"  
He handed me the box and I opened it to find a jade stone carved into a butterfly. I stared as I whispered  
"Nii-chan, it's...it's...beautiful. Thank you, thank you so much"  
He smiled as he kissed his forehead  
"Happy Birthday, Sara"

"Sara Yukimora" the Shinigami teacher called  
I stood frozen and Byakuya had to nudge me forward, I tried hard not to shake as the teacher took a sample of my blood before leading me into the large room. She instructed formally  
"Wait here, you'll know when to start"  
I nodded and she left. I heard the rain pattering around me after a few minutes, I stood still and waited for something else to come but nothing did. I quickly spun around when I heard something behind me, my hand on my zanpakutō's hilt. I heard a low growl and I saw the glowing green eyes, my body shook as I tried to get into a starting stance. The growl multiplied and I bit my lip to stop whimpering  
'Stop it, stop being such a whimp, get a hold of yourself' I told myself firmly in my head  
I closed my eyes and searched for any spiritual pressure. When I found none, I shook my head; of course I wasn't going to find any, it's not real. It's just a test  
I heard the whispers over the rain  
"Stupid little girl, so scared, show us your bankai"  
I stood still and closed my eyes to try and ignore them but the whispers got worse. Louder and louder until they became shouting, until they became something not at all human. I covered my ears with my hands in effort to try and block out the screechs  
"Show us your bankai, show us your bankai"  
When I opened my eyes, I could see Nii-chan's glowing green eyes and I froze as he whispered  
"Show us your bankai"  
"Bankai" I repeated in a whisper as my sword fell to the ground  
I heard the deafening howls and I watched as they flickering black attacked everything around them. I felt dizzy and I couldn't see straight. In my head I could hear the shouts and screams and I couldn't shut them up. I felt the tears travelling down my face as I whispered  
"Not again, not again. Never again, get out, get out. GET OUT!"  
And then there was only silence.

"You can be nothing more to a friend to Byakuya, a sister maybe but nothing more. If you go over that stage, I will personally punish you and him. Now go"  
"Yes Kuchiki-sama

"Captain Yukimora, so glad you could come" Head Captain said "Please take a seat"  
I did as instructed and Head Captain got straight to the point about our meeting  
"I have the results back from the test on your third day"  
"The day I did bankai?" I asked  
"Yes"  
"What was the results Head Captain?"  
"You are unfit to be Captain"  
My eyes widened, I stared at him as I stammered  
"Wh-what do..do you m-ean sir?"  
"You're mentally unstable, therefore you're unfit to be Captain. You have five days left, you're dismissed"

* * *

I shot my eyes open, Head Captain's words stinging in my mind. My back felt like it was in the fiery depths of hell and I couldn't feel my legs which worried me most. The world around me was fuzzy and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I blinked a couple of times and gasped when the pain on my back multiplied. I saw Byakuya over me, he looked worried as he kneeled next to me  
"Sara! Sara you there?"  
I nodded but it made the world sway. I swallowed hard and tried to breath calmly. Byakuya tried to help me up but I gasped from the pain, he quickly laid me down again. I frowned despite the pain throughout my body  
"Where's backup?"  
"The Senkaimon closed, they didn't make it through"  
I nodded once as I whispered "How's Hamasaki?"  
He shook his head and I bit my lip to stop tears falling. I tried to get into a sitting position but it hurt so much that a small scream escaped from my throat. I sensed someone's spiritual pressure and looked at Byakuya quizzically. He was standing with his hand resting on his zanpakutō hilt  
"Two stranded Soul Reapers, both of whom are Captains, I think. Do you need any assistance?" a male voice asked  
My vision began to blur then and I knew that I wasn't going to last long, I grabbed Byakuya's 'uniform' and he bent down as I whispered  
"Tell Head Captain to do what is necessary"  
He frowned and I shoved him away as I shouted hoarsely "Go back, I'll be fine"  
He stayed where he was and I felt the tears spill over as I shouted harder "Please"  
And that's when the world went black.

**I only have one more chapter for this story, this was originally meant to be the last chapter but...I kinda got carried away as you can see. Anyway please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is the last Chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

**3rd person P.O.V**

Her bright green eyes shot open, the cat-like pupils shrinking a little from the light. Her head was stuffy and sore, she moved her stiff arms to rub her eyes with the heel of her palm. Sighing, she put her hands on the ground to push herself up only to be hit by a white hot pain in her lower back. Gasping, she fell back down onto the futon. Her breathing quickened as she panicked

'What's happening? Where am I? What's happened to my back?'

She craned her head so she could look behind her but she could only see the same half bamboo half cream walls. She huffed in annoyance as she muttered to herself

"Great, I have no clue where I am or what's happened and I'm totally helpless. Great, just great"

She heard a door slide open and a man walked in, he had a black coat with white diamond pattern at the hem and a dark green suit underneath. His eyes were hidden by his green and white stripy hat but his pale blond hair stuck out messily from underneath it. His sandels clacked on the floor as he walked towards her and bent down. He smiled

"Good morning Miss Yukimora! How's your back?" he singsonged

"Sore, I don't know why though. Hey! How do you know my name and who the hell are you?" she glared

"Excuse my manners" he said getting up before flinging his arms out "I am Kisuke Urahara your mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman. With medical experiance"

'Dear lord' she thought 'I'm gonna die'

"And I know your name from Captain Kuchiki" he continued

She became alert then "How is he? Where is he?"

"He's fine and back in the Soul Society. He seemed very worried about you Sara since your spinal cord was completely severed"

"So when can I go back?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"I'll have to do quite a few surgeries, if I make even one mistake...well" he drew off

"What?" she frowned

He remained silent

"TELL ME URAHARA!" she shouted

His grey eyes were serious as he said "You may not ever be a Soul Reaper again"

* * *

**3 months later**

Sara walked away from Urahara's shop as the moon began to rise. Her shift had been the last that day and she had been the one to close the shop since Urahara had been busy. The bandages were tight but she managed to ignore them. Closing her eyes, she imagined what she would be doing if she was in the Soul Society now

"We would be watching the preperations for the annual festival. He would be his usual quiet self and I would be the one telling him to smile"

_People get together to sing about the welfare  
_

She smiled at the thought and opened her eyes to look up at the moon half hidden by the clouds. And remembered Ginrei's words

"You can be nothing more than a friend to Byakuya"

_They've tried to catch us, discouraged us_

She sighed and continued to walk home as the clouds completely covered the moon

_I knew that something had changed  
__Walking down, a sky without a moon  
_

Her mind seemed to be forgetting most things now, but she could remember the first time he smiled.

_You dissapate before me  
__Walking to sacrifice for me, you smile tenderly_

She could also remember the fights, they haunted her sleep every night, she tried to shake the thoughts out but they refused to budge. She clenched her fists so hard that they began to bleed. The half butterfly scar on her palm became more noticeable. The moon came out from behind the clouds, almost instantly calming her. She found herself outside her apartment, quickly she let herself in and fell asleep as the moon became hid again.

_Crimson, crimson_

_Its my test that you and I  
__Belong together again, and forever  
__Those broken wings that you have_

_Are still carrying you through that sky without a moon?_

The nightmares made her cry and lash out in her sleep, until she woke up breathing hard. The bandages had come loose and she could see the fresh specks of blood on them. Ignoring it completely, she looked outside her window and watched the sun rise. It was always her favorite time of day

_When we wake up from this madness, I will carry you where the sun rises  
__Our sins will be purified, the love will come back to you  
_

"It isn't as beautiful as the Soul Society" she whispered, knowing that she would probably never see that rising sun again

Her fingers stroked the necklace which she never took off. It always reminded her of the promise

_I was eager to regain the lost time. Eager to protect you_

She got up and got ready before leaving. Since it was early, hardly anyone was up. She walked with her head down but something inside of her became alert. She could sense spiritual pressure. Her head shot up and she saw the flash of a Captain's haori and black hair. She ran despite the pain and Kisuke's instructions.

_I wanted to start the course beside you  
__I see the doors closing at your footstep  
__I hurry to get there on time_

As soon as she got around the corner, there was nothing. The scar burned with distrust but she hardly noticed it

_The sin that burns within the darkest crimson  
__Burns within me, sustains me, ease my pain_

Hope that had once fluttered inside her, became silent. She closed her eyes and continued to walk to Urahara's shop. He smiled and waved his fan at her when she came in

"Good morning Sara! How's your back?"

"Good, though I had to change the bandages since the others got a bit bloody"

He glared at her "You opened another stitch, didn't you?"

She shrugged and he sighed "Fine, I'll fix it but I'm not fixing any other stitches from this surgery"

She smiled "Thanks, um, is there any news from the Soul Society?"

Kisuke knew what she meant, had Byakuya contacted him. He shook his head "No"

"Oh" she said quietly

_Are you still wandering? Are you still waiting?  
__I'm at your side, our broken wings carry us  
__Through out this sky without a moon_

Hours later, she sat by a window looking out as the moon returned to it's throne in the sky. Her back felt a bit sore and stiff from the new stitches, she looked at her palm. The scar was more vibrant than it ever had been. She felt more lonely than ever.

_I will endure  
__Like a butterfly  
__With only one wing_

The scar began to burn, she gasped a little as it spread throught her palm, forming a full butterfly. It burned crimson. She looked at the moon, it's light illuminated her green eyes. She knew that she would never return to the Soul Society again, she knew that she would never talk to her old friends again. Two tears rolled down her face.

_Crimson, crimson  
__Its my test that you and I  
__Belong together again, and forever  
__The sin that burns within the darkest crimson  
__Burns within me, sustains me, ease my pain  
__Are still wandering? Are you still waiting?  
__I'm at your side, our broken wings carry us_

The clouds hid the moon again, leaving her in darkness. She whispered

"I have and always will love you Byakuya-sama"

_Through out this sky without a moon_

**Well that is Kurenai finished. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please forgive any spelling mistakes for I am a very poor speller. I know that you guys may have a different translation for Tsuki Amano's Kurenai but I prefered this one. Also the same goes for the song Sara sings (Koe also by Tsuki Amano). Please R&R and read my other fanfics...I might do a sequal to this but depends on how many requests I get. **

**Anyway have a nice morning/day/evening. And thanks for reading!**

_**H.S.B**_


End file.
